Sven-David Sandström
Sven-David Sandström (Borensberg (Motala), 30 oktober 1942) is een Zweeds componist, musicoloog, kunsthistoricus en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Sandström studeerde van 1963 tot 1967 kunstgeschiedenis en muziekwetenschap aan de Universiteit van Stockholm. Aansluitend studeerde hij tot 1972 compositie bij Ingvar Lidholm aan de Kungliga Musikhögskolan te Stockholm. Hij studeerde ook bij de gast-professoren György Ligeti en Per Nørgård en zij hebben invloed gehad op zijn manier van componeren. In 1981 werd hij docent en sinds 1985 professor voor compositie aan de Kungliga Musikhögskolan te Stockholm. In deze functie bleef hij tot 1995. Van 1995 tot 1999 was hij prorector van de Kungliga Musikhögskolan. Sinds 1999 is hij professor voor compositie aan de School of Music van de Indiana University te Bloomington (Indiana). In 1983 werd hij bestuurslid van de Zweedse sectie van de ISCM. Als componist had hij in 1972 met het werk Through and Through, geïnterpreteerd door het Zweedse Radio Orkest onder leiding van Herbert Blomstedt. Het werk werd twee jaar later door het Koninklijk Concertgebouworkest in Amsterdam uitgevoerd. En verder richtinggevend werk was zijn Utmost, voor blazersensemble uitgevoerd door de blazers van het BBC Symphony Orchestra onder leiding van Pierre Boulez in 1975. Tot nu schreef hij rond 200 werken voor alle genres. Een belangrijke rol neemt daarbij het oeuvre voor koren en de vocale muziek in. Sandström kreeg verschillende internationale prijzen en onderscheidingen, zoals de Christ Johnson Prize and Major Award, de Nordic Council Award en de Buxtehude Award. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1969 Bilder, voor slagwerk en orkest * 1969 Intrada, voor orkest * 1969 Sjutton bildkombinationer, voor orkest * 1970 In the Meantime, voor kamerorkest * 1970 Sounds from 14 strings, voor strijkers * 1972 Through and Through, voor strijkorkest * 1973 ... and all the flavours around: 6 Pieces, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, viool, piano en orkest * 1976 Culminations, voor orkest * 1978 Agitato, voor piano en orkest * 1979 The rest is dross, voor strijkorkest * 1980 Concerto, voor dwarsfluit en orkest * 1982-1983 Concerto "Lonesome", voor gitaar en orkest * 1985 Concerto, voor viool en strijkorkest * 1986 Overture, voor orkest * 1987 A day — The days, voor orkest * 1987 Concerto, voor altsaxofoon en orkest * 1988 Concerto, voor cello en orkest * 1988 Invigningsfanfar till Radio Swedens 50-årsjubileum, voor orkest * 1989 Fantasia II, voor piano en strijkers * 1990 Fantasia III, voor orkest * 1990 Concerto, voor piano en orkest * 1991 Symphonic piece, voor orkest * 1992 Pieces of pieces, voor orkest * 1993-1994 Concert, voor slagwerk en orkest * 1994 First-pieces: overture, voor orkest * 1995 Concerto, voor altblokfluit, klavecimbel en strijkers * 1995 Young pieces, voor strijkorkest en symfonieorkest * 1996 Soft music, voor klarinet, strijkers en slagwerk * 1999 Concert pieces, voor hobo en strijkorkest * 1999 Symfonie nr. 1, voor orkest * 2000 Piece for orchestra no.1 * 2001 Piece for orchestra no.2 * 2001 Symfonie nr. 2 - in seven pictures, voor orkest * 2002 Concert pieces, voor zes slagwerkers en orkest * 2003 Concert pieces, voor tuba, strijkers en slagwerk * 2003 Six concert pieces, voor gitaar en orkest * 2003 Thoughts and memories, voor viool, cello en strijkorkest * 2006 Marche funebre – Be still my child, voor klarinet en orkest * 2006 Symfonie nr 3: "Kärlekens fyra ansikten", voor orkest * 2007 Concerto, voor klarinet en orkest * Fac me tecum pie flere, voor strijkorkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1976 Con tutta forza * 1985 Brass and drums * 1992 Vattenmusik 1-2 * 1992 Vattenmusik 4 * 1995 Fanfar till invigningen av Milles skulptur Nacka strand Missen, oratoria, cantates, motetten en gewijde muziek * 1971 Lamento, voor drie koorgroepen en vier trombones * 1974 Dilecte mi, motet voor vrouwenkoor en mannenkoor * 1978 Stark såsom döden: En kyrkoopera om konung David, kerk-opera voor tenor, vrouwentrio, drie danserskoren, twee sprekers, twee harpen, twee trombones en twee slagwerkers * 1979 De ur alla minnen fallna - Missa da requiem, voor vier solisten (sopraan, alt, tenor, bariton), kinderkoor, gemengd koor, strijkorkest, piano en geluidsband * 1980 Agnus Dei, voor gemengd koor * 1983 Gloria, voor gemengd koor * 1983 Our peace, motet voor drie koren en drie orgels * 1984 Kyrie, voor gemengd koor * 1984 Sanctus, voor gemengd koor * 1984 Ut över slätten med en doft av hav, cantate voor sopraan, mezzosopraan, bariton, kinderkoor, gemengd, strijkers en piano * 1985 Drömmar, cantate voor mezzosopraan, tenor, gemengd koor en orkest * 1985 Osanna, voor dubbel gemengd koor * 1992 Mässordinarium och Psaltarpsalm - O Guds lamm, voor gemengd koor * 1992 Mässordinarium och Psaltarpsalm för Uppsala domkyrka Tacksägelsedagens högmässa 11 oktober 1992, voor samenzang, gemengd koor, koperkwintet en twee orgels * 1993 Laudamus te, voor gemengd koor * 1993 Veni Sanctus Spiritus, voor sopran en gemengd koor * 1993-1994 High Mass, voor vijf solisten (drie sopranen, twee mezzosopranen), groot gemengd koor, orgel en groot orkest * 1994 Christmas music, voor vier trompetten, vier hoorns, vier trombones, tuba en slagwerk * 1994 Ave Maria, voor dubbel gemengd koor * 1994 Ave maris stella, voor gemengd koor * 1996 Frihetsmässa, voor sopraan, cello, gemengd koor, blazerskwintet en orgel * 1997 Moses, oratorium (ter gelegenheid van de 300 jaar geleden opening van de Kathedraal van Oslo) voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bariton, bas, gemengd koor, orgel en orkest * 1998 Sankt Göran och draken, voor sopraan, twee bariton, gemengd koor, cello, slagwerk, twee violen, altviool, cello, contrabas en orgel * 2000 Credo, voor gemengd koor * 2000 Stabat mater, voor gemengd koor en cello * 2003 Kyrkan som tecken, voor gemengd koor * 2003 Lobet den Herren, voor dubbel gemengd koor * 2003 Missa cum jubilo, voor mezzosopraan, bariton, drie koren en orgel * 2003 Singet dem Herrn, voor dubbel gemengd koor * 2004 Juloratorium (Kerstoratorium), voor twee solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 2004 Ordet: en passion, passiemuziek in 3 aktes voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 2004 Psalm 139: Oh Lord, you have searched me, voor gemengd koor * 2005 Komm Jesu, komm, voor gemengd koor * 2005 Magnificat, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * 2005 Mässa 2006, voor gemengd koor en strijkorkest * 2005 Sång för Immanuel, voor gemengd koor en piano * 2006 Five pictures from the Bible * 2008-2009 Wachet Auf, voor solisten, gemengd koor en orgel - première: 28 februari 2009, Rockefeller Memorial Chapel, Chicago * Cum Sancto Spiritu, voor gemengd koor, orgel en orkest * Zes motetten naar Johann Sebastian Bach *# Singet dem Herrn, voor achtstemmig gemengd koor *# Lobet den Herrn, voor achtstemmig gemengd koor *# Komm, Jesu, komm, voor achtstemmig gemengd koor *# Fürchte dich nicht, voor zesstemmig gemengd koor *# Jesu, meine Freude, voor zesstemmig gemengd koor *# Der Geist hilft unser Schwachheit auf, voor achtstemmig gemengd koor Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Toneelmuziek * 1980 Ett drömspel: Skådespelsmusik, incidentele muziek voor het schouwspel van August Strindberg Werken voor koren * 1969 Invention, voor vier sopranen, vier alt, vier tenoren en vier bassen * 1971 Dialog(er), voor dubbel-mannenkoor * 1972 Herrens nåd, voor gemengd koor * 1972 Tre dikter, voor gemengd koor (met solo) * 1978 A Cradle Song – The Tyger: Two poems, voor gemengd koor - tekst: Tomas Tranströmer, Tobias Berggren, William Blake, "Psalms of David", "the Revelation of St. John" * 1978 Spring; Introduction; Earth’s answer: Three poems, voor gemengd koor * 1978 Tystnar ofta nog vår sång, voor achtstemmig gemengd koor, harmonieorkest, cymbalon en samenzang * 1980 En ny himmel och en ny jord = A new heaven and a new earth, voor gemengd koor * 1980 Läge januari 1980, koorfantasie over Gustaf Dübens melodie Jesus är min vän den bäste, voor gemengd koor * 1980 Three poems by William Blake, voor gemengd koor * 1981 Introduction, voor mannenkoor * 1983 Inkräktare i paradiset, voor gemengd koor * 1984 Tre stycken, voor mannenkoor * 1986 Es ist genug, Herr, voor zestienstemmig gemengd koor * 1986 Hear My Prayer, O Lord, voor gemengd koor * 1987 24 romantiska etyder - Etyd nr 4 som i e-moll, voor gemengd koor * 1987 O me felicem, voor mannenkoor * 1992 7 digte af Poul Borum, voor gemengd koor * 1994 Nobelmusik, voor gemengd koor, blazerskwintet en orgel * 1995 Ultreia, voor zesstemmig gemengd koor * 1996 April och tystnad, voor gemengd koor * 1998 Chrysaëtos, voor spreker, gemengd koor en harp * 1999 I det gula, voor gemengd koor en slagwerk * 2003 Stundtals är min väg så enslig, voor gemengd koor * 2005 Haikudikter IX, voor mannenkoor * En Ny Himmel Och Ny Jord, voor gemengd koor Vocale muziek * 1971 Visst, voor sopraan, vrouwen-/kinderkoor, mannenkoor, blaasorkest, poporkest en een groep violen * 1972 Just a bit, voor sopraan, fagot, viool en harp * 1973 Vad söker då våra själar, voor mezzosopraan, trombone, marimba, piano en cello * 1974 The lost song, voor sopraan en piano * 1975 Two love songs for Kerstin and Kristine, voor mezzosopraan, cello en piano * 1976 Expression, voor mezzosopraan, cello, piano (vierhandig) en geluidsband * 1979 Tystnaden: Diktcykel, voor spreker, tenor en veertien strijkers * 1981 Nu dricker jag dig till: Scen, voor mezzosopraan eh piano * 1984 Ut över slätten med en doft av hav, voor vier solisten, gemengd koor, kinderkoor en orkest * 1989 Tre sånger, voor mezzosopraan, viool en piano * 1990 Sånger om kärlek, voor sopraan en orkest * 1997 In dulci jubilo, voor sopraan, mezzosopraan, alt, tenor, bariton en bas * 1998 Se öarna, voor mezzosopraan en blazerskwintet * 1999-2000 From Mölna Elegy, voor sopraan en pianotrio * 2002 Längtans segel, voor mezzosopraan, mannenkoor en orkest * Hasta, O älskade brud, voor mezzosopraan, tenor en bariton, strijkkwartet en 4 dansers Kamermuziek * 1968 Musik für fünf Streicher * 1969 Concertato, voor cello, trombone en slagwerk * 1969 Stråkkvartett -69, voor strijkkwartet * 1969 Tre satser (Drie bewegingen), voor koperkwartet * 1970 Disturbances, voor blazerssextet * 1970 Färgblandning, voor balzerskwintet * 1970 Jumping excursions, voor klarinet, cello, trombone en cymbal * 1970 Mosaic, voor strijktrio * 1971 Around a line, voor strijkers en piano * 1971 Concentration, voor twee dwarsfluiten, twee altfluiten, twee trompetten, twee trombones en vier contrabassen * 1971 Under the surface, voor zes trombones * 1972 Close to..., voor klarinet en piano * 1972 Out of, voor viool en fagot * 1973 Six character-pieces, voor dwarsfluit/piccolo, hobo, hoorn, slagwerk, trombone, twee violen en contrabas * 1974 Inside, voor bastrombone en piano * 1974 In the shadow of, voor piano, crotales, klokken, bells, wind chimes en cello * 1974 Ratio, voor tuba en grote trom * 1975 Utmost voor dwarsfluit, hobo, cello, fagot, hoorn, trompet, trombone, tuba en twee slagwerkers * 1979 Break this heavy chain that does freeze my bones around, voor twee fagotten * 1979 Fanfar, voor zes tuba's * 1981 Behind, voor strijkkwartet * 1985 Moments musicaux, voor saxofoonkwartet * 1985 Den leende hunden: Ett dansverk, voor drie cello, drie slagwerkers en geluidsband * 1986 Chained, voor 12 slagwerkers en 4 piano's * 1986 Farewell, voor strijkkwartet * 1987 The slumberous mass, voor vier trombones * 1988 Dance 3, voor drie cello's * 1989 Colt, voor 4 slagwerkers en vier contrabassen * 1989 Pieces, voor viool en piano * 1989 Within, voor acht trombones en slagwerk * 1990 Free Music, voor dwarsfluit en slagwerk * 1990 Free music II, voor piano en slagwerk * 1991 Heavy metal, voor koperkwintet * 1993 Brasskvintett, voor koperkwintet * 1993 Processionsmusik, voor blazerskwintet * 1994 Pieces for saxophones, voor saxofoonkwartet * 1995 Music for Rambert dance company, voor twee trompetten, twee slagwerkers en piano * 1996 Wind pieces, voor blazerskwintet * 2004 Three pieces, voor vier trombones en tuba * 2008 It´s very late, voor strijksextet Werken voor orgel * 1973 The way * 1975 Openings * 1980 Libera me * 1994 Tre koralförspel * Det finns djup I Herrens godhet * Halleluja! Sjung om Jesus * Min Gud, nar jag betanker Werken voor piano * 1972 Concentration 2, voor twee piano's * 1972 High above * 1981 Introduction - Out of memories - Finish, voor twee piano's * 1982 Blinded * 1984 The fallen light * 1989 Fantasia I * 1989 Fantasia II, voor pianotrio Werken voor klavecimbel * 1973 Against the white wall Werken voor gitaar * 1972 Surrounded * 1980 Away from * 2003 Four pieces Werken voor slagwerk * 1974 Metal, metal, voor vier slagwerk-groepen * 1984 The last fight, voor slagwerkensemble * 1987 Dance 1 * 1992 Pieces of wood * 1995 Kroumata Pieces, voor slagwerkensemble * 1998 Spring music for Kroumata * Drums Filmmuziek * 1984 Äntligen! * 1991 Facklorna (tv) * 1996 Ett Sorts Hades (tv) * 1998 Staden (tv) * 1999 Gertrud (tv) Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Gerhard Schepelern: Personregister, in: Operaens historie i Danmark 1634-1975, Kobenhaven: Rosinante, 1995, 366 p., ISBN 978-8716141125 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Swedish choral music, a selective catalogue, Stockholm: Svensk Musik, 1988, 60 p. * Stig Jacobsson, Hans-Gunnar Peterson: Swedish composers of the 20th century, Stockholm: Svensk musik, 1988, 205 p., ISBN 978-9185470471 * Stig Jacobsson: Svenska Tonsättare Diskografi, Stockholm: Rikskonserter, 1985, 266 p. * Jorgen I. Jensen: Ensamherens vag. Till uruppforander av Sven-David Sandstroms konsert for girart och orchester (1983), Nutida Musik. 29 (1985/86) H. 2, S. 6-9. * Jorgen I. Jensen: Det fremmede lys, Dansk Musiktidsskrift. 58 (1983/84), S. 246-249. * Christina Tobeck: Musik ar kansla. Samral med Sven-David Sandström om "Through and through och aren mellan 1972 och 1986, Nutida Musik. 29 (1985/86) H. 4, S. 21-28. * Martin Tegen: Sandströms Requiem, Musikrevy. 38 (1983), S. 171-174. * Erik Christensen: Lyset i meirket. Nordisk Rads Musikpristager 1984, Svend-David Sandström i samtale mit Erik Christensen, Dansk Musiktidsskrift. 58 (1983/84), S. 142-153. * Michele Reverdy: Compositeurs, in: Operation "Zig-Zag" : 26 des compositeurs qui ecrivent l'histoire musicale de ces vingt dernieres annees'', Paris: IRCAM, 1983, 67 p. * Thomas Jennefelt: "Och genom den flottflackade tapeten hors som svaga sanger" En kompositionsanalys av Requiets forsta del, Nutida Musik. 25 (1981/82) H. 3, S. 36-43. * Matts Rying: "Inga Icksaker fick tas med pa den langa resan". Tobias Berggren och Sven-David Sandström intervjuas, Nutida Musik. 25 (1981/82) H. 3, S. 9-11. * Jan Sandström: En kompositorisk analys av den avslutande Credo-satsen, Nutida Musik. 25 (1981/82) H. 3, S. 44-48. * Göran Bergendal: Sandströms vag till sitt Requiem. Anteckningar om en mognadsprocess, Nutida Musik. 25 (1981/82) H. 3, S. 31-33. * Bengt Emil Johnson: Ropandets rost. Anteckningar till musik av Sven-David Sandström 1969-1976, Artes. 4 (1978) H. 2, S. 83-96. * Bengt Emil Johnson: Den rene viljes musik. Om Sven-David Sandström, Dansk Musiktidsskrift. 52 (1977/78), S. 179-184. * Thomas Boltenstern: Musiklexikon : Svensk 1900-talsmusik fan opera till pop; 2000 biografier; termer, instrument, ensembler, repertoar, Stockholm: Natur Och Kultur, 1978, 362 p., ISBN 978-9127281882 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Anders Franzen: Tredimensionell kampmusik. Om Sven-David Sandströms utmost, Nutida Musik. 19 (1975/76) H. 2, S. 24-25. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * ''Sven-David Sandström -"through and through". Göran Bergendal rotar i en tonsättare och ett orkesterstycke'', Nutida musik 17 (1973/74) H. 3, S. 14-19. * Claes M. Cnattingius: Contemporary Swedish music, Stockholm: Swedish Institute, 1973 * Musikprotokoll 1972, Graz: Österreichischer Rundfunk Studio Steiermark, 1972 * Svensk musik for Orkester : komponerad och : eller utgiven 1964-74, Stockholm: Swedish Music Information Centre, 1964-74, 38 p. Externe links * Officiële internetpagina * Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Zweeds componist Categorie:Zweeds kunsthistoricus Categorie:Zweeds musicoloog Categorie:Zweeds muziekpedagoog de:Sven-David Sandström en:Sven-David Sandström fr:Sven-David Sandström sv:Sven-David Sandström